Little Things
by MagicalLeaves
Summary: It's just a place where I'll put all the  random little one-shots I've made up :  Each new chapter is a new story that will be unrelated to the previous one.
1. Snow Angels

**Hey guys! So these are some drabbles I came up with in my spare time...mostly inspired by FB competitions haha.**

**This particular challenge was to create a story for a pair that hasn't been done in the books...so I picked Lily/Scorpius **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Snow Angels<span>**

The young red head wandered absently around Hogsmeade. She was warmly dressed, her winter robe over a think woollen jumper with the letter L on it. A black beanie was fitted snugly over her flaming locks.

Pausing in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes the red head looked the building up and down. On any other day she would've gone in and lost herself among the bangs, squeals, and laughter. Today, however, a single sign graced the glass door, with words in scarlet writing.

_Closed for Valentine's Day. Don't try the door._

The girl's bright brown eyes flicked over to a boy who had wandered over to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The boy jumped and whirled at her words, and she found herself looking into a boy's face that was just like her own, only older.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here, Lily?" The boy scowled, his brown eyes surprised.

Lily shrugged. "I had free time James," she replied. "Don't bother," she added, as her older brother reached for the door. "Uncle Ron and Uncle George are gone. Probably went somewhere for Valentine's Day with Aunt Hermione and Aunt Angelina."

James snorted, rolling his eyes with an arrogance that was very much like that of his grandfather for which he was named. He reached towards the door, and turned the handle.

There was a puff of smoke, followed by a yelp of horror. Lily stifled a laugh as her older brother finally emerged, covered from head to toe in bright pink dust. The sign had changed too.

_We did warn you,_ it now read. _Happy Valentine's Day! With love, WWW_

"I told you so," said Lily, giggling. She could hear laughter from other students passing by.

James scowled. "Help me," he snapped to his younger sister.

"So you can look all nice for your date?" Lily snorted. "I don't think so." Despite her words, she crossed the snow to her brother and began brushing off the pink dust. At last she pulled out her wand, pointing it squarely at his face. "Tergeo."

The dust vanished as her wand siphoned it off James's robe. He gave a sigh, smoothing his hands over the now clean robe a final time.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have Rose to hang around and giggle with?" he said suddenly.

Lily smacked him in the shoulder. "Don't be mean. I just helped you. And Rose is busy. She said she had to finish her Charms essay. And I already said that I had free time, so I came here."

"Alone?" James was studying his youngest and only sister, his head cocked as if she were an interesting animal in a Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Yes, I'm alone, and yes, I know it Valentine's Day," snapped Lily. "I was going to Honeydukes. Don't you have a date?"

"Aww, is Lilykins jealous?" laughed James, yanking off her beanie to ruffle her hair. Lily pulled out her wand, snatching her black beanie back. "Touch me again and we'll see if my Bat Bogey Hex is as good as Mum's," she said, scowling.

James laughed again, turning to saunter away. Lily scowled at his retreating back before turning to walk in the opposite direction. A few twists and turns and several minutes later, she stopped at the edge of Hogsmeade on a snow-covered knoll. In the distance she could see the Shrieking Shack. Her foster brother (well, he came over for lunch every two days, so he was) Teddy's father had once used it as a refuge for his monthly transformations under the full moon. With a sigh she sat down, letting her finger's trail in the snow.

Soft footfalls sounded behind her before a shadow fell onto the snow next to her. Lily looked up with a smile.

Bright brown eyes met glossy silvery pools. Lily rose to put her arms around Scorpius Malfoy.

"Anyone see you?" she murmured, tilting her head up to smile at him

"I used a Disillusionment Charm," replied the teenager, smiling softly down at her. "I see ou got intercepted though. Who is 'Lilykins'?"

Lily scowled. "James uses it to annoy me." I'm gonna clean his mouth out one day."

Scorpius chuckled softly. "The Scouring Charm should work. That would be a sight to see." He grinned, imagining the arrogant older Potter foaming and frothing pink bubbles at the mouth.

Lily smacked his shoulder lightly. "Don't think about that. It ruins my mood."

Scorpius looked down at the bright girl with her equally bright hair. "Your mood is being ruined? I'd better fix that."

Slowly, almost reverently, he lowered his mouth to hers. Her lips brushed his like a feather running over his skin. Soft. Gentle. Delicate.

When he lifted his lips, their breathing had quickened. Lily pulled away with a grin. "I want to show you something," she announced when Scorpius blinked at her in confusion.

Lily fell back on the snow with a light thud, then began moving her arms and legs in the white powder. Scorpius watched with fascination as she moved, then suddenly sat up.

"See? It's a-"

"-snow angel," the young Malfoy finished, his gaze running over the perfect image in the pale white. The two perfect images. As he looked into Lily's face, he couldn't help smiling at the brightness in her eyes, or the way the coldness had turning her cheeks rosy. Inspired by the laughing innocence in front of him, he threw himself down on the ground beside her and soon had made one of his own.

When he'd finished, Lily was still sitting there, grinning at him. Scorpius reached for her arm, gently tugging her towards him. She lay on top of him, pillowing her chin on her arms as she smiled at him. Scorpius couldn't help smiling back.

Slowly Lily inched up until their lips met in another kiss. Lily felt Scorpius twine his fingers through her hair as he gently deepened the kiss. When Lily lifted her lips, Scorpius gave a soft laugh. "I think the snow is melting underneath me," he murmured, feeling the coldness brush his began to get up, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down again. "Don't go. I like this," he whispered.

"But you're getting wet," replied Lily softly. "You could catch something."

"That's alright," Scorpius murmured. "Nothing bad will happen today."

"Why," laughed Lily, "have you got a guardian angel that I don't know about?"

"No," replied Scorpius, trailing a finger across Lily's rosy cheek, red with both the cold and her laughter. Lily's amusement faded. "Not a guardian angel."

Scorpius cupped her cheek with his hand, pulling her close so that their lips almost touched. "A snow angel," he whispered. "You're my snow angel."

The young Lioness and young Snake lay together on the snow. For now they were blissfully unaware of the sacrifices that had been made to forge this lasting peace. The people who'd laid down their lives, the bonds broken and the blood spilt. Tomorrow they would pass eachother in the hall, nodding politely at eachother, each remembering what had been paid for this beautiful but secret romance to even exist. But for now, they were lost in the moment. Lost in eachother. Lost in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I thought it was rather good, if I do say so myself :)<strong>

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	2. Bang!

**This was a scenario sort of competitino on Facebook, where we were given a scenario and had to complete a story. The paragraph at the top in italics is the given scenario! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams of the Past<strong>

_Bang!_

_You awaken startled by the loud noise. You quickly try to find the source of it. Finally, you are forced to believe that it came from the fire in the common room. You look around and realize that you fell asleep while working on your History of Magic essay. After all, who wouldn't? You decide to put your things away and call it a night. As you are putting your books away, you notice that your History of Magic book starts glowing as you are reaching for it. Before you can think to not grab it your fingers are around it and you feel the unfamiliar sensation of being jerked by a hook in your navel. Next thing you know, you fall onto hard ground. You look around and realize that you are in a graveyard. Before you can get back to the portkey,you hear something stirring. You look around and find yourself face to face with Lucius, Bellatrix, Rookwood, and MacNair. You..._

I scramble to my feet, pulling my wand out of my pocket as I see Bellatrix's face split into a mad grin. Whipping that thin stick of wood upwards, I turn desperately on the spot, thinking only of escape. Instead of that familiar coldness as I Disapparate, I wobble and fall backwards onto my butt again. While not very elegant, I did, out of luck, avoid the green jet of light that flies past my face. They must have cast an Anti-Dissaparation Jinx.

"No! He is mine!"  
>The familiar voice rings through me, sending a chill down my spine. I leap up again, this time determined to fight to the end. I see the pale face as the Death Eaters begin to move aside.<p>

It probably wasn't very honorable. Nevertheless, I shoot a Body-Bind curse at Bellatrix while her guard was dropped, she topples instantly. The other Death Eaters fly into action.

"Protego!"  
>The majority of their spells bounce off my Shield Charm, while I dodge the remaining ones, rolling out of sight behind a tombstone. As I peek around it, a jet of silver light flies past my nose. Oops. Quickly, I duck back behind the grey stone.<p>

I hear a snort of laughter, and I realize what's about to happen even as my hiding place blows apart. I'm thrown backwards by the force of the blast, but quickly roll to my feet.

No more hiding. No more running. I've had enough. I get slowly to my feet, looking into those scarlet eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"  
>"Expelliarmus!"<p>

Our spells fly towards eachother, and there's a great explosion-

BANG!

What?

I jerk awake. The common room is empty. Night has fallen. I look around wildly, but there appears to be no explanation for the loud bang that I heard. I shrug. It was probably the fire or something. As I stand up something flutters to the floor.

It's my completed History of Magic essay. Our homework that night was to write on a famous wizard, Dark or Good, from the past. Most of my classmates had picked Dumbledore, past Headmaster of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Phoenix, the only person Lord Voldemort was ever truly afraid of. Well, he was probably afraid of on other person. The person who beat him in the conclusive duel at the Battle of Hogwarts. The person I was writing about.

Harry James Potter.

Something occurs to me and I reach for my quill again, snatching up my essay and scrawling my name underneath the title, before checking it.

Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived  
><span>by James Potter<span>

With a tired but satisfied sigh, I begin cramming my things into my bag. I shouldn't have stayed up this late, it was probably the result of that weird dream I just had. With a shudder, I shoved it behind me. Most of the people in it were long dead anyway. As I reached for my History of Magic book, it flashed with a silver light.

I paused uneasily, then looked around, before taking another step closer to the thing. It sat there. As I look around again, I realized the silver light had come from the full moon shining in the window.

With a short laugh at my stupidity, I snatched the book, shoving it into my bag. Dreams were only dreams.

And I slept that night without any.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup...that was it. Did you like it?<strong>

**~ MagicalLeaves**


	3. Silly Songs

**Facebook competition to write something harry Potterish to any songs...I came up with two xD**

* * *

><p><strong>This first one is done to Taylor Swift - Love Story, I've put the lyrics in the brackets to remind me how it went xD) And before you ask, I have no idea how I did that...it sorta just all poured out.<strong>

They were both young when he first saved her  
>(We were both young when I first saw you)<p>

He closes his eyes and the flashback starts  
>(I close my eyes and the flashback starts)<p>

She's lying there  
>(I'm standing there)<p>

On the floor in the freezing air...  
>(On the balcony in summer air)<p>

He sees the tiles  
>(I see the lights)<p>

The statue of Salazar  
>(See the party the ball gowns)<p>

He makes his way to the front  
>(I see you make your way through the crowd)<p>

And meets Tom,  
>(And say hello)<p>

And learns where Voldy once came from...  
>(Little did I know)<p>

But he was Harry Potter  
>(That you were Romeo)<p>

the Chosen One  
>(You were throwing pebbles)<p>

And when he saved Ginny she knew he was the one  
>(And my daddy said stay away from Juliet)<p>

And he's holding the Basilisk fang stabbing Tom's diary...  
>And I'm crying on the staircase begging you please don't go)<p>

And she thinks "Harry Potter saved me, I know that he's the one  
>(And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone)<p>

Oh my God, it was me, What the hell have I done"  
>(I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run)<p>

But Harry comforts her and says "It's not your fault, its okay.  
>(You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess)<p>

Let's get out of here now you're safe with me..."  
>(It's a love story, baby just say yes)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This one is done to Mary had a Little Lamb bahaha.<strong>

Harry had a little owl, a little owl, a little owl.  
>Harry had a little owl it's feathers were white as snow...<br>Harry had a little owl, a little owl, a little owl.  
>Every where that Harry went this owl was sure to go<p> 


End file.
